minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Notch’s Trees - Herobrine
Have you ever spawned in a forest? I know I have. But I also know that a forest isn't a bunch of upstanding logs. I know that the nether has no glow stone towers. And I know that mine shafts are 2x3, not 2x2. I know that those things are Herobrine. So what do you think happened when I spawned in a leafless forest? The Beginning I decided NOT to build a house, as everyone does, because something always bad happens when you do, and it’s not like I hadn’t heard of 303 either. Instead, I killed all the sheep in sight for wool, to create a bed. Almost all. Some sheep were randomly dying by themselves, almost like despawning, but I could see them turn red and jump back. So I turned and ran, but there was nowhere different to go. It was just wood. Everywhere. The “thing” was coming towards me, I could see because he was destroying everything in his path. So I did the manliest thing one could do when in danger... And quit the game. Reset Let's go over some facts. # I was on a single player world because my parents were strict on me ever since a grieving incident. # I use MCPC 1.12, so it‘s not like this is normal, but it has happened. # I had NO MODS, coz I can’t for the life of me figure out to get them! So I knew something was definitely up, so I logged back on to find that the sheep were there, nothing had saved, and that the trees had leaves. Like a new world, Hello world, Fake it till you make it, What the hell is going on. Whatever they say. I didn’t like it. No. But I was sort of relieved, so whatever. Skins and Flesh Skip forward a couple of hours, and I’ve made myself a portal, some armor, some storage, a farm, food, other useful stuff, and a house. (Finally). So I’m going out mining, get some coal, gold, iron, Redstone, and lapis, and then I see... that’s not Herobrine. I swear it isn’t. He has a brown shirt. His skin is different. So I decide it’s, just a super scary glitch and run away. So now I’m building an expansion to my house and suddenly I realize that I’ve been missing one block this whole time. Quartz. So I jump into my portal and stuff, and I see some quartz. Right in front of me. And... a glowstone tower behind it. And a tunnel. And some string. Duh CJ, it’s a trap. But quartz was so tantalising, all I needed... so I went for it. I don’t know what happened next. Im back in my house, heads everywhere, and a Notch in my face. A white-eyed Notch. With a fist. Looking at me, not moving. Until I move. He hits me, punches me, cuts me, traps me... and my computer's frozen, so I just stand there dying like a total noob. Not like this. Each cut, I feel pain in my chest. A scratch. Each time a heart was taken away, the more blood flow. And in the corner of my FOV... HerobrSo each timeline. With a sign... saying “Help”. A Phobia So each time I see a forest I stay clear... knowing that the fully grown trees may contain... Notch. Herobrine’s brother. This below is a typing glitch that I couldn’t get rid of, so deal with it. Also, I forgot to add that this story is fake, but I hope Mojang reads this! (Don’t take it the wrong way Notch XD) Category:Herobrine Category:Trees Category:Notch Category:Creepypasta